Do avesso
by Chrno Christopher
Summary: Tudo pra eles era ao contrário, afinal de contas em que conto de fadas a rainha é sequestrada ao invés da princesa, e pior ainda onde o principe encantado é o sequestrador e o dragão violento o herói a resgatar a mocinha.


**Do avesso.**

E toda a história era pura contradição, por que no fim das contas em um conto de fadas a seqüestrada é sempre a princesa e não a rainha, e o seqüestrador sempre é o dragão violento e não o príncipe de seus sonhos.

Tudo era fora do comum pra ela, mulheres geniosas e de personalidade forte geralmente se sentem atraídas por homens sérios e inteligentes, mulheres poderosas e cheias de confiança não são ciumentas, como ela percebeu ser e garotas quase sempre se apaixonam por homens mais velhos. Ela era realmente fora de qualquer padrão estabelecido. Era violenta e controladora, mas ela sabia que se deixasse a guarda aberta, ela seria só uma menininha nos braços dele. Ela realmente não sabia como lidar com esse tipo de sentimento direito, ela que pensava não temer nada sobre a terra, temia algo tão primordial quanto o amor. O amor é o oposto de uma das coisas que ela mais gosta, as armaduras, armaduras protegem do que não conseguimos nos defender, já o amor não, o amor nos faz vulnerável, se entregar ao amor significaria ser despida de tudo, armadura, roupas, carne e ossos, o amor só deixa a alma pra sentir, e para uma mulher como ela, aquilo era assustador.

Ela havia saído para uma missão solo, e estava voltando depois de uma semana, fazia tempo que não pegava uma missão sozinha, desde a missão anterior ao caso da "canção de ninar", e foi nessa semana que passou fora que começou a ter esses sonhos idiotas, com ele a carregando nos braços como na vez em que houve aquela luta na torre do paraíso, sonhava com ele a tocando e beijando sem nenhum pudor e ela sem conseguir dizer não, teve alguns sonhos realmente revoltantes onde quem ele tinha nos braços era Lucy, aquilo realmente a incomodava não só pela raiva da cena, mas por não conseguir conter a si mesma.

Chegou e foi de encontro a Mirajane que estava no balcão conversando com Lucy, como já era noite poucos membros ainda estavam na estava calma já que os únicos que ainda faziam algum barulho àquela hora eram Natsu e Gray que calaram a boca assim que Erza chegou, mas logo continuaram com alguma outra disputa estúpida.

–Estou de volta. – Disse com uma expressão mais séria que a de costume e logo um clima estranho pesou no ar.

–Erza, finalmente terminou sua missão, como foi? – Lucy pergunta pra quebrar aquele gelo estranho.

–Horrível.

–Ahn, aconteceu alguma coisa Erza? – Mirajane fala enquanto serve algo pra ela beber.

–Ah, não, não foi nada, a missão foi um sucesso.

–Hm, ... ... ... ... – Aquele silêncio era mesmo desconfortante pra maga estelar. Até que ela olha pra Natsu e Gray distorcendo algum outro jogo. – Esses dois são tão estúpidos, é por isso que mesmo bonitinhos não fazem sucesso com as mulheres.

–Não é bem assim Lucy – Erza começa a prestar atenção na conversa. – O Gray tem já tem a Jubia atrás dele por aí, e o Natsu anda se destacando muito ultimamente, ontem mesmo tinha algumas garotas por aqui perguntando dele – E o copo na mão da ruiva se racha – Acho melhor você tomar cuidado pra não acabar se apaixonando também...

–Haha... até parece Mira-chan – E o copo se quebra, a irritação no rosto da ruiva era totalmente explicita.

–Eu vou embora.

–O que aconteceu aqui? Que bicho mordeu a Erza hoje?

–Quem sabe? – Fala Mira com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Já era tarde e Natsu finalmente decidiu voltar para casa. Ele entra normalmente, pela janela, e quando liga a luz se depara com uma Erza sentada no sofá olhando pra ele de uma maneira aterrorizante.

–E-e-erza-sama?

Não diz nada, levanta do sofá o pega pelo colarinho, prensa contra a parede, lhe da um ultimo olhar sério o beija de modo violento.

–É assim que as coisas são – Ela coloca uma espada contra o pescoço dele – Então se você pensar em outra garo...

E ele a beija enquanto suas mãos rápidas, ávidas e quentes buscam pelo seu corpo, sua espada desaba no chão, seu corpo também e a dominadora se vê dominada, mas pelo menos nesse ponto a história faz algum sentido, já que o dragão que derrotara o príncipe encantado finalmente devorava o corpo da rainha.

* * *

**Owarii**

* * *

**Fiz essa de chato, já que queria escrever sobre fairy tail a todo custo!**

**Não ficou tudo aquilo, mas espero que gostem! **

**Deixem alguma review e escrevam sobre fairy tail também PLX! **

**Ja ne o/  
**


End file.
